iGet Competitive
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Sam and Freddie were always known to bicker. They still get competitive on family game night with their kids, Carly, & Spencer. Constant bickering all week and harsh words leads to Sam walking out. Will this be the end to Mr. & Mrs. Benson? Read & Review!


**iGet Competitive**

**A/N Thanks to Bubbles137 for part of the story idea!**

It's a typical Friday night in the Benson household and that means it's family game night, which most of the time never ends very well. Sam and Freddie are two _very_ competitive people. Neither one likes to lose. Sam and Freddie have been nitpicking at each other all week for just about anything after the kids go to bed. They invite Carly and Spencer over for dinner as per usual.

"Spence, it's not gonna work!" Carly yells to her brother whose trying to lick chocolate sauce off his elbow.

Spencer whines, "Aww, but Carly it's chocolate!"

"It's physically impossible for someone to like their own elbow." Carly says pointedly.

He mocks, "It's physically impossible for someone to like their own elbow."

"You're a man-child." She taunts.

Spencer denies, "Am not!"

"Are too!" Carly retorts.

Chris reminds sipping his juice box, "Hey Aunt Carly! Uncle Spencer you forget something?"

"Kids in the room!" Bella finishes.

Spencer and Carly say in unison, "We're sorry."

"Now hug and make up," Chris suggests.

Bella adds, "Say sorry like you mean it."

They hug and apologize like they mean it.

"W-w-wait a minute here, we're the adults in this situation." Carly reminds.

Bella harrumphs putting her hands on her hips like her mother, "Oh really 'cause you sure aren't acting like it.

"Ooh she got you good!" Chris points out.

Spencer inquires, "Yeah yeah, hey Chris is that grape juice?"

"Yeah you want me to get you some? It has Galaxy Wars characters on it." Chris coaxes as he goes to get his Uncle Spencer his juice box.

Spencer cheers, "Do I that's awesome little man!"

"I know right! Here's one with Nug-Nug." Chris agrees.

Spencer smiles, "Ooh, my favorite!"

"Me too!" He exclaims.

They sip their juice boxes at the same time.

Carly and Bella say together, "Ah, boys."

"Why _does_ Uncle Spencer have chocolate on his elbow?" Bella questions.

Carly replies, "Oh, he's building a chocolate sculpture for some rich guy in Germany. By the way, where are your mom and dad?"

"In their office, I'll get them Yo Mama Daddy, Aunt Carly and Uncle Spencer are here!' Bella shrieks less than one foot away from her Aunt Carly.

Carly mouths after covering her ears, "Wow, even I could have done that."

"Isabella Ava Benson! Next time you use your inside voice." Freddie reprimands.

Sam grumbles, "Bella, listen to your father."

Bella apologizes. Carly and Spencer greet Sam and Freddie. Carly notices something different about Sam and Freddie. First, they were very silent towards each other. Freddie didn't even help set the table like he usually does since Sam cooks. They didn't even hold holds, kiss or bear to even look at each other during dinner. Something was definitely amiss with those two. Sam grabs the plates after everyone is through eating.

"How was dinner?" Sam asks everyone.

Carly answers, "Mmh that stuffed chicken was am.."

"Chicken was a little dry," Freddie comments.

Sam says sounding hurt for another reason, "Well, maybe next time you should shove that chicken up you're a—"

"Woah, woah Sam don't talk that way in front of your kiddos." Spencer reminds covering Chris and Bella's ears.

Freddie clears his throat, "That was just what I was about to say."

"That was just what I was about to say," Sam mimics in a rude tone.

Freddie comments to his wife, "There was no need to be rude, Sam. I mean c'mon babe you're the chef in the family."

"Freddie you ever hear the expression, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you,' Follow it!" Sam remarks to her husband.

Freddie groans, "Look, I'm not trying to start an argument in front of the kids…"

"Well, you done it!" Sam yells to Freddie.

Freddie corrects, "It's _you've _done it. Not _you_ Sam."

"Is this really a time to be correcting my grammar? I mean c'mon what is this bash on Benson night." Sam retorts.

"Alliteration rules!" Spencer yells our randomly.

Carly quips, "Spencer! Look let's play a board game like we usually do."

"Yeah Okay and my bad about earlier," Spencer apologizes.

They play five rounds of the board game "What Am I" until either Sam or Freddie wins because they're so competitive. But Sam wins them and all gloats much to her husband's agitation.

Freddie comments knowing his wife very well, "And here we go."

"Whoo Samantha Benson is a winner Ow!" She gloats and does a little dance.

He comments sarcastically, "_There's _a nice way to teach your kids grace and manners. You're so damn competitive."

"Like you're not, and now all of a sudden, I'm a bad mom." Sam says offended.

Freddie points, "Woah I never said that and don't you put words in my mouth!"

"You didn't have to. You implied it." Sam responds.

Their four-year daughter Bella cries, "Mama Daddy, please stop fighting!"

"Look, Bella let's go hang out with Uncle and Auntie in the other room." Chris suggests comforting his little sister.

Spencer says as he picks up Chris and Bella, "Good idea. Let's go Carlotta."

"I'll be there a sec." Carly looks over

"Sometimes I don't know why we even got back together and married in the first place." Freddie comments angrily after the kids and Spencer leave the room

"Unbelievable. I need some air." Sam says as she walks out the door forgetting her jacket on this cold fall night.

Freddie thinks and says, "Sam wait—I didn't mean that.."

"Go after her. Spence and I will watch the kids. Oh and don't forget this." Carly tells Freddie as she gives Freddie Sam's jacket.

Freddie nods, "Right thanks."

Sam hears footsteps behind her, "Go away Benson!"

"Sam, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Freddie orders.

She says madly while trudging back to him, "Fine, talk!"

"Look ba-" Freddie starts out.

She groans, then walks away again "Ugh."

"You walked again!" Freddie states surprised.

He keeps following her until she reaches the park and climbs up the monkey bars

Sam mentions doubting her husband can climb a simple play structure, "What'cha going down now Freddie?"

"This." He states simply as he climbs up the monkey bars with ease.

Sam forgets Freddie isn't exactly nerdy anymore. Okay, well maybe his hobbies are still a bit nerdy, but his body definitely wasn't and Sam hates to admit it. Even though, he is her husband she hates when she finds herself drooling at him like a fifteen-year old school girl would. Ever since Freddie was seventeen he'd been working a lot. It really showed in his biceps and the rest of his arms. Now, thirteen years later the rest of his body followed. He still had these big strong arms along with some nice toned six-pack abs and upper-body. Sam also hates to admit after arguments or after some "Mommy and Daddy time,"she loves laying in his arms against his chest.

Sam mumbles, "Look who finally got some muscle."

"Ouch. Alright I deserved that," Freddie replies.

She states matter-of-factly, "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"No, I got a few things. But first, here's your jacket," Freddie begins as he slips Sam's jacket on her shoulders.

Sam smiles and says, "Thanks."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said," Freddie says sincerely.

Sam replies, "I know."

"_And_.." Freddie says waiting.

She drones, "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so rude and competitive."

"Hey, I love you." Freddie reminds his wife with a smile.

She smiles back, "I love you too."

"I wanted to say something else," He announces.

Sam finishes his sentence, "That we should kiss."

"Ah, just like when were fifteen," He laughs.

Sam orders, "Well, lean."

They lean and kiss for eleven seconds. Sam wraps her arms around his shoulder and Freddie puts her arms on his waist as they kiss. Freddie climbs down. Sam waits.

"Baby you comin' or what?" Freddie queries.

Sam sighs as she jumps down, "Yep ready on three. One, Two, Three."

"Gotcha!" Freddie exclaims as he has this amazing catch.

Sam compliments and doesn't want to leave Freddie's arms, "Nice catch."

"You want me to carry you all the way home, don't you?" Freddie asks with an eyebrow raise.

Sam smirks, "Aww, you know me so well."

"Aww," The hobo known as Hollywood chimes in looking on after a nap by a garbage can fire.

Sam gasps, "Oh my.."

"Isn't that the hobo who used to stay by Come On Inn?" Freddie remembers.

Hollywood says, "Yep that'd be me."

"Uh, let's just go." Freddie says awkwardly.

They walk all the way home. Freddie walks all the home and carries Sam bridal style over the thresh hold. Sam opens the door. They giggle and share little kisses on the lips.

"Look at you, Mr. big strong man," Sam coos uncharacteristically, but she's too happy she and Freddie stopped fighting for once this week.

Freddie coos, "Hmm carrying my blushing bride over the thresh hold again."

"Eww enough with the kissy-face and lovey-dovey," Chris says disgusted his mom and dad.

Sam laughs, "I don't know I may have to kiss again."

They kiss. Christopher groans and covers his eyes. Freddie puts Sam down.

"So you're not breaking up." Bella wonders.

They shake their heads no and say, "Nope. Never. 'til death do us part."

"Yeah, you two are stuck with the two of us 'til you're at least eighteen." Sam points out.

Bella asks, "Cool, so what's for dessert?"

"Candied Bacon-flavor?" Christopher adds

Their parents nod yes. The kids and Spencer cheer and they all set down to dessert.


End file.
